fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Shigure/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Shigure (Fates) Summoned *"It’s good to meet you. I’m Shigure, Azura’s son. I may be a skilled singer, but on the battlefield I’ll assist you with my lance stop my pegasus." Home *"So many people from so many worlds gather here... Tell me: What is the scenery like where you're from?" *"I was just drawing a picture. I think I landed upon a fitting theme. It's a great hero from another world..." *"Instead of walking your patrol route, would you rather join me for a ride on my pegasus? Think of it as... a stroll through the sky. Besides, the wind up there is quite refreshing." *"I was raised in the Deeprealms, but all my friends, and all those who cared for me. They all lost their lives when the enemy struck." *"Care to accompany me on a small scenic tour? I want to remember every detail about this world." *"I flew here to say hello and to let you know that Friend is thinking well of you." (Greeting from friend) *"I'm glad you've come to see me. Do you want my company on a mission? Or perhaps to just look at a rainbow. I do enjoy being by myself, but spending time with you is also quite relaxing. Perhaps it's because... You're not the chatty type. I have grow fond of you. I hope you'll remember me even after we one day part ways. Nothing would make me happier than if every time you glance at the sky or hear a song, you think of me. Perhaps it's a bit selfish for a mere Hero to ask such a thing from a Summoner, but it's simply how I feel. And I thought you should know." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen *"You are the ocean's gray waves..." *"Please... never forget me." *"When I gaze at the majesty of the open sky, I feel so free. Don't you?" *"I'm not as skilled as my mother, but I do enjoy singing." *"The scenery here is so beautiful... I want to pick up my paintbrush again. It's inspirational." *"Tell me. When I leave here, will thousands of years have passed in my own world?" *"Would you walk with me sometime? You could tell me more about this beautiful world and about yourself as well." Map *"All right." *"I'm Shigure." *"Shall we go?" Level Up *"So this is what it's like on cloud nine!" (5-6 stats up) *"This calls for a song. Aaaand a 1, 2, 3..." (3-4 stats up) *"That was not my best performance..." (1-2 stats up) *"What beautiful power... Thank you." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill *"It's showtime!" *"An encore? If you insist!" *"This show is over!" *"Time for my entrance." Defeat *"The sky, so beautiful..." Shigure (Performing Arts) Summoned *"I'm Shigure. My songs hold mysterious power. Would you like me to sing one for you?" Home *"I once thought this outfit too somber, but I've come to think it suits me. I can show a different side of myself..." *"On stage, I cover my face with a veil. My mother was a Songstress with no equal, you see... I don't want that to color people's opinions of me." *"There's always a price to be paid for power. You can summon Heroes, but at what cost to yourself? I hope I don't have to worry about you." *"Come, let's go for a walk together. It's too bad my pegasus isn't here... We could have strolled the skies." *"Ah, it's you. I was just practicing my singing. I wonder how far my voice could reach..." *"You are the ocean's gray waves... Ah, you've caught me in a song. I've simply come to say hello..." (Greeting from friend) *"You've come to hear me sing some more? I like that you come alone. It helps me concentrate. I prefer singing for just one person. I know that you must be wondering why I performed at that festival, then... I'm searching for someone—my mother. She went missing after the war ended. You see, I thought that maybe, just maybe... if I sang there, and if I used the power I have... Then maybe I'd see her in the audience. That's why I was there. I sound like a fool, don't I? I may not have found my mother, but I did find you. You need me, so I'll sing for you while I can." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen *"Glad to sing for you." *"Don't exhaust yourself." *"My mother's singing brimmed with power. I thought that my singing... had no such effect." *"I love festivals. But less so, crowds." *"Please, there's no need to worry yourself over me." *"I'd like to sing my heart out somewhere. In some ruins, perhaps." *"I don't like singing for an audience. Unless, of course, that audience is you. You are often in my thoughts." Map *"What now?" *"Shall I sing?" *"What a stage." Level Up *"Wonderful. I can only grow by experiencing many things." (5-6 stats up) *"I have a little catch in my throat..." (3-4 stats up) *"I am sorry. My feelings are muted just now. Ah, well." (1-2 stats up) *"I'm glad. This can only mean that you have high expectations of me." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill *"My heart is singing..." *"Time for a requiem." *"The end of melody..." *"Forgive me." Defeat *"Remember me." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes